Giving it up for You
by Insane Winged Girl
Summary: Just a littly RemyDexter romance. Kinda pointless, like, no big advances or anything. But it's fluffy. You like fluff, right? Oh, yeah, and it's a songfic to the song 'Giving it up for You' by Holly Brook.


**Disclaimer: This Lullaby and several other novels belong to Sarah Dessen. None of them belong to me, even in part. This makes me very sad. So go away, already! Jeez….**

Remy waited silently. Dexter was supposed to meet her here, now. She tapped her high-heeled toes and looked at her watch. Then she recalled how according to most of the people she knew, five minutes behind schedule wasn't actually _late_. It was just within the boundaries of 'on time'. She sighed impatiently. But Dexter was different; any time he showed up was 'on time' to him. But he knew she did not like to be kept waiting, she countered herself. Remy crossed her arms.

_Though I'm young and cynical  
it's not my only crime  
I've been stealing all your cigarettes  
To save another dime  
But in case you haven't noticed_

_I just gave them all away_

She saw him coming, the tall street lights illuminating his steps, his hands in his pockets and his scruffy, dirty dog, Monkey, keeping pace right next to him. She looked pointedly at her watch, which was at ten past nine.

He smiled sheepishly and she dropped her hand to her side, sighing.

__

Tell me what do you think of me now  
That I've traded all my armor for a crown  
Come on what do you do with me now  
That I've taken down the mirror on the wall  
And the sweet rain is ready to fall  
Giving it up for you

_Oh, I'm giving it up for you_

As the first drops of cool, night-time rain began to fall, he took her small hand and wrapped both of his around it. "Where do you want to go tonight, Remy?" He asked her.__

Well I take a lot of medicine  
I don't really need  
I was drinking at eleven  
Getting high at seventeen  
So now I don't appreciate the taste of expensive wine  


"Let's just walk."

They went down one street and up another, and Remy felt good inside, because she was with him, but she also felt as if she should stop this _now,_ right now, and go home. It was raining and she had stupidly forgotten her umbrella. There had been a forecast for rain; why hadn't she remembered?

_  
Tell me what do you think of me now  
That I've traded all my armor for a crown  
Come on what do you do with me now  
That I've taken down the mirror on the wall  
And the sweet rain is ready to fall  
Giving it up for you_

Of course, she knew why she had forgotten. It was because of Dexter. He always made her feel that way, like everything was going to be okay, she'd just never admit to that, so she blamed something else.

__

Take your aim like Artemis  
and kill another dove  
But when your heart becomes a hunter  
you may wound your chance to love

He looked so good, though, with his hair all wet and hanging in his eyes, and his shirt soaked through. Remy looked down. Her white shirt was wet, too. She looked at Dexter. He looked at her. "Let's go home." She said to him.

_Tell me what do you think of me now  
That I've traded all my armor for a crown  
Come on what do you do with me now  
That I've taken down the mirror on the wall  
And the sweet rain is ready to fall  
Giving it up for you_

Remy led the way back to their meeting spot, but she thought of something when she got there. She really didn't want to go back to her apartment alone. Dexter was still living with the rest of the Truth Squad, down the road a ways in a big house they had managed to snare. With Remy's help, of course. She had done the haggling, gotten it down as low as she could. The man renting the house had looked nervous the whole time Remy was talking, and when she finally got it down to a reasonable price and left him, he had looked relieved.

Remy stood still, and then went after Dexter as he headed home.

He looked up at her, and opened his mouth to ask her something, but before he could, Remy grabbed him around the shoulders and kissed him. He slid his arms around her, and she felt like a part of her she hadn't even known was missing had suddenly fit into place.

_I'm giving it up for you_

_I'm giving it up for you_

_I'm giving it up for you_

_I'm giving it up_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, people, that was Insane Winged Girl's first fan fiction for This Lullaby. Please tell me if you liked it or not! I especially welcome constructive criticism, so feel free to point out any mistakes.

-Insane Winged Girl


End file.
